narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kabuto Yakushi
is a major antagonist of the series, who was first introduced as a Konohagakure genin. He was later revealed as Orochimaru's personal medic, assistant, and general right-hand man. After Orochimaru's sealing, he joined forces with Madara Uchiha during the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 490, pages 1-9 Background As a young boy, Kabuto was found amongst the dead enemies after the Battle of Kikyō Pass by a chief medical officer of the Konoha Medical Unit Squad. The officer brought Kabuto with him back to Konoha, raised him as a son, and taught him medical ninjutsu when he got older. At some point in time, Kabuto was recruited by Sasori of Akatsuki, who sent Kabuto to spy on Orochimaru by using Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique to transform him into a sleeper agent. Orochimaru discovered this, and released Sasori's control over Kabuto's memories, leaving Kabuto with the option to follow him. With a little persuasion, Kabuto agreed to side with Orochimaru. Kabuto has since used his experience with spying for Orochimaru, playing the role of Sasori's servant to gain knowledge of Akatsuki's plans. Through his affiliation with Konoha, Kabuto was also able to acquire the rank of genin and enter the biannual Chūnin Exams, using the first two parts of the exam to gather information on his fellow participants for Orochimaru's use. Additionally, with the medical expertise taught to him by his adoptive father, Kabuto is able to carry out human experiments for Orochimaru, while at the same time increasing his own knowledge of the human body. Personality and Loyalty Kabuto's loyalties and personality are difficult to discern, as he is a sadistic, yet polite, helpful man with a dry sense of humour. He enjoys playing mind games with his enemies, often unnerving them by pointing out their weaknesses and turning personal horrors against them. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he freely resurrected people not only for combat, but also to mentally attack his opponents, and saw the personalities of those he brought back as nothing but pawns.Naruto chapter 522, page 10 Despite this, he seems to have a hard time tolerating rudeness though, indicated by his frequent admonishments of Sasuke Uchiha for not treating Orochimaru with respect. Orochimaru also seems to have a hard time determining Kabuto's thoughts at times, as seen when he orders Kabuto to kidnap Sasuke, and wonders if perhaps Kabuto will kill him instead, even giving hints that now would be an opportune time to halt his plans. Even in this instance, Orochimaru has great confidence in Kabuto's loyalty, often laughing at the prospect that Kabuto would betray him. While Kabuto does generally obey Orochimaru's orders, even going so far as to save Orochimaru's life at times, he is not above helping Orochimaru's enemies; for example, he heals Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyūga on different occasions. When healing Sakura, Kabuto hints at an ulterior motive, saying that Akatsuki is the true enemy; Orochimaru later says something similar, pointing out that the death of more Akatsuki members means fewer enemies for him. He is also generally polite to Naruto Uzumaki, upon whom Kabuto possesses a peculiar fixation on, despite the fact that they have conflicting motives during their encounters. Despite his unclear goals, Kabuto seemed to be content in following Orochimaru, using the alignment to make requests for specific bodies with which to further his knowledge. Kabuto stated that he dislikes forcing people to do things against their will, and instead he would manipulate them by acting sympathetic to them. He plotted to send an ill Kimimaro to retrieve Sasuke, but merely spoke about how much Orochimaru is suffering, in order to stimulate Kimimaro's loyalty to move against his ill body. Orochimaru noted that Kabuto has a nasty personality. Kabuto also claimed that he is an introvert, and prefers secluded places. Due to this, he considers the Impure World Resurrection technique will bring him unwanted infamy and attention, which he notes to be the so-called perfect technique's downside. Since merging the remains of Orochimaru into his body, Kabuto has shown to have the ambition to surpass Orochimaru. He has also recently shown interest in furthering his knowledge of jutsu, the goal of his former master and as such, apparently wants to acquire Sasuke for this. He also showed interest in experimenting on Yamato and Zetsu. One of his goals seems to be able to learn the secrets of the Sage of Six Paths. Whether or not this personality change is brought on by Orochimaru's remains or not remains to be seen. Also, while pledging an allegiance with Madara Uchiha and Akatsuki, as well as offering to resurrect an army of powerful men for power, Kabuto had previously provided Naruto a book containing all the information on Akatsuki, as well as leaving a trail of corpses to allow Anko Mitarashi and her brigade to follow into Mountains' Graveyard. This was apparently to lure Anko into a trap so he could capture her in order to extract her chakra, and he refused to kill her on Madara's orders. Madara also suspects that Kabuto plans to use the war to weaken both the Allied Forces and his own fighting power after learning that Kabuto had lead the Konoha ninja to his hideout. Kabuto, despite his rather cool personality at the beginning of the series, has been shown to have major insecurities. According to himself, until Orochimaru was killed he was rather unsure of his identity. He stated himself that he would now do what he wanted to do. It was a conclusion he came to after thinking about how Naruto achieved his resolve. Appearance Kabuto has black eyes with grey hair kept in a ponytail and wears circular glasses. He wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He previously wore an Otogakure forehead protector and dark purple gloves with open fingers in Part I. Shortly after Sasuke had counter-absorbed Orochimaru, Kabuto took cells and tissue from Orochimaru's true form's remains and injected himself with it. The cells and tissue slowly began to take over his body, but he resisted. After some time he attained control over Orochimaru's genetic material, his appearance changed drastically though. He looks much more like his former master, having the same markings around his eyes. He has slitted pupils reminiscent of Orochimaru and his hair is also now shoulder-length instead of kept in a ponytail. He still wears his glasses, but now has scales on his face and arms, and, presumably, the rest of his body. Kabuto wears a wine-colored cloak with two bright red, white and yellow markings similar to eyes on the hood. He has also grown a snake tail which comes out from the back of the cloak. His body's drastic changes, which include a bipedal serpentine body, similar to that of a Nāga, with added legs, were mostly concealed by his cloak. However, this form seems to be merely a shell: he can shed this body to reveal his true form as a snake with arms, similar to Orochimaru's true form. Abilities Kabuto has proven himself to be a skilled and cunning ninja, particularly because of his medical abilities. His skills are said to rival those of Kakashi Hatake on more than one occasion. He has been shown to be able to kill ANBU members with relative ease and even mockingly stated he could handle at least 10 ANBU members. During his battle with Tsunade, she remarks that Kabuto's senses and sharpness may have surpassed hers, even in her prime. Through keen observation, Kabuto can quickly determine the situation at hand. Even when up against a stronger opponent, he can take advantage by quickly exploiting their weakness. Kabuto is also very adaptable, as when Tsunade flipped his nervous system signals, he managed to regain control of his body quickly, a feat that impressed Tsunade. Kabuto's stamina has increased tremendously after he integrated and controlled Orochimaru's remains to the point where he can summon and control dozens of resurrected ninja at one time for up to two days, as well as summon Manda II, a snake even larger than Manda. Taijutsu While he states to having lesser skill in taijutsu, Kabuto has shown proficient enough to hold his own against Tsunade, a skilled taijutsu fighter known for her devastating strikes. His main style of taijutsu is to use the Chakra Scalpel, which allows him to form his chakra into a blade and hit his target's muscles, pressure points, and other key points of their body. First, he will quickly assess his opponent's strength and battle style to comprehend their movements, thereby allowing him to easily predict and dodge their attacks. He then uses his medical ninjutsu to systematically take down his opponent in order to disable and subdue them. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Despite his age, Kabuto has demonstrated tremendous skill and ingenuity in medical ninjutsu. With his extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu and of the human body, Kabuto can quickly adjust to any damage done to his body and severely injure a person with a single chakra-infused strike to the chest. He has also developed the unique ability to be able to reactivate dead cells and grow new ones. He also often uses scalpels as throwing weapons instead of kunai. In Part II, Kabuto has apparently advanced his medical jutsu even further. He is capable of using the Chakra Scalpel without any hand seals, and still powerful enough to cut through wood and flesh with ease, and can use the Mystical Palm Technique at a distance.Naruto chapter 290, pages 9-11''Naruto'' chapter 296, pages 12-13 Kabuto's medical ninjutsu has also led him to develop a series of drugs which he uses with great effect. For Sasuke, he gave him drugs which helped to increase to his aid in his training process,Naruto chapter 311, page 16. As shown with Manda II, he is also capable of genetically altering organisms making them bigger, stronger than the original.Naruto chapter 513, page 12 Kabuto has also invented a special drug that is capable of suppressing the power of a Wood Release user.Naruto chapter 515, page 10 He has also developed a truth serum that allows him to interrogate enemies with ease.Naruto chapter 513, page 11 Kabuto has demonstrated a unique affinity for corpses, and has demonstrated an interest in being able to reanimate them. This is primarily convenient when he is experimenting with test subjects, though they have been used briefly in escape situations, and may be used in combat. Kabuto's expertise in medical ninjutsu is far-reaching enough for him to be able to create an almost perfect copy of a person from a corpse in very little time and under high pressure, and keeps a sealing scroll to summon corpses for usage; he mentioned to Orochimaru that he would like to keep his stock refilled after using one. Kabuto can even use the small remains of a corpse to create an enhanced clone as he did with Manda by using the dead snake's cells and various drugs. As a further testament to his corpse theme, Kabuto can perform Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, to which only Tobirama Senju and Orochimaru could before. Kabuto states that his usage of the technique surpasses that of the two other users, and he supports that by resurrecting five deceased Akatsuki members at once. He also states that he can resurrect many other powerful ninja under his control, including the unknown one that disturbed Madara Uchiha. He applied a seal on the corpses that does not completely rob them of their free will, but still controls their body movement against their will, a seal different from the one Orochimaru used. Kabuto showed his great prowess in this particular technique by summoning a large group of famous and powerful shinobi, including deceased jinchūriki, Kage, and many others. Snake Techniques After implanting Orochimaru's cells into his body, Kabuto has gained all of his snake-oriented techniques and abilities, exhibiting some of these skills by easily killing several Takigakure ninja with multiple snakes. He can also add his medical knowledge to make them even stronger, proven by his creation of a Manda II. Kabuto can also communicate telepathically with his snakes using the snake that serves as his tail.Naruto chapter 514, page 4 Another ability orientated with his new snake-theme is that Kabuto can shed his skin and turn into a white snake with arms, similar to Orochimaru's true form. He can move at very fast speeds in this form, as well as even swallow a fully grown man. He can also use the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands for a quick ambush attack. Moreover, with his new form, Kabuto is capable of injecting the drugs directly through the fangs of snakes that he creates from his body.Naruto chapter 515, page 10 After having captured Anko, he becomes even more powerful just by absorbing Orochimaru's chakra that resides in her. Intelligence As a former agent for Akatsuki, as well as being the right-hand man and spy for Orochimaru, Kabuto has gained access to large stores of knowledge which he uses for devastating effect. This includes him finding Madara, knowing about Zetsu, outwitting Kurotsuchi by knowing her abilities, etc. He has also shown himself to be a very skilled manipulator. For years, he was able to convince all of Konohagakure into believing he was a genuinely kind-hearted man with inept shinobi skill outside of medical skills (to which he made it appear he was only decent at) to make it easier in gathering information. He made Orochimaru doubt his true loyalties on at least one occasion, but since Orochimaru's demise, he has expressed his true support of his former master's ideology. He has shown to be able to use his strong powers of deception to fool his targets into aiding him in several manners, even including a master manipulator such as Madara, well known for his own ability to manipulate others. He also used such manipulative methods with the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, by allowing the revived to retain their personalities, so they can be used for psychological warfare, as well as memories, emotions, and creativity to enhance combat efficiency. This shows that Kabuto understands the human mind very well, and takes advantage of that to help meet his own ends. However, Kabuto's present loyalties still remain unclear due to his many conflicting comments and actions.Naruto chapter 357, page 4''Naruto'' chapter 357, page 6''Naruto'' chapter 490, pages 2-3''Naruto'' chapter 490, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 516, pages 8-9 Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Prior to the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Kabuto befriends the members of the Rookie Nine with information on their fellow competitors. During the second phase of the exam, Kabuto joins forces with Team 7 in an attempt to finish the phase with little hassle. When the group encounters Team Oboro, Kabuto's glasses are knocked off of his face after saving Naruto from an attack. This causes Kabuto to momentarily lose his cool and reveal his Killing Intent, paralysing both Team Oboro and Sasuke and Sakura. This gives Naruto Uzumaki the opportunity to defeat the Rain genin. Upon completing the second test, Kabuto reunited with his team-mates, Yoroi Akadō and Misumi Tsurugi. Back with his team, Kabuto reports to Orochimaru what he has learned about Sasuke Uchiha. With Orochimaru now in a position to observe Sasuke firsthand, Kabuto forfeits prior to the preliminary matches of the Chūnin Exam. While explaining to Naruto that he is fatigued, injured, and unwilling to risk his life further, Kabuto actually forfeits because he is afraid that prolonged fighting will cause him to show his true abilities, blowing his cover. After Orochimaru gathers enough of his own intelligence about Sasuke, he instructs Kabuto to kidnap Sasuke. He was able to take out the eight ANBU members guarding Sasuke and almost succeeded in accomplishing this task, but Kakashi Hatake intervenes before he could finish, forcing Kabuto to flee. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the final matches of the Chūnin Exam, Kabuto disguises himself as an ANBU member and mingles with the audience. During Naruto and Neji Hyūga's battle, he helps healing Hinata. When Sasuke injures Gaara, Kabuto uses genjutsu to put the audience to sleep and signal the start of the invasion of Konoha. During the invasion, Kabuto has Oto ninja go after Naruto when he starts to pursue Sasuke, fearing what he will eventually become if he is not dealt with soon. However, it appears he already knew it would fail as he wanted to test Naruto. He does not contribute in the battle, pointing out that Kakashi would only copy his abilities, and flees the village when the invasion fails. Search for Tsunade Arc With Orochimaru being heavily injured as a result of the failed invasion, Kabuto accompanies him in searching for Tsunade, who they hope will be able to heal him. Upon finding and in time seeming to persuade Tsunade, Kabuto notices that Tsunade's medical techniques is filled with killing intent, and as such stops her before she can kill Orochimaru. With it clear that Tsunade won't willingly help them, Kabuto fights Tsunade in the hopes that he can force her into submission. After taking a Military Rations Pill to boost his abilities, Kabuto is able to keep up with Tsunade and land a number of disabling attacks, though she eventually lands a crippling attack upon him. Despite his efforts he realizes that he is completely outmatched by the Sannin, Tsunade, even in her fallen state. Upon recovering, Kabuto slits his wrists, drenching Tsunade in his blood and invoking her haemophobia, allowing him to land a series of unopposed attacks. When reinforcements for Tsunade arrive, Kabuto is pitted against Shizune, whom he quickly defeats. As he returns his attention to Tsunade, Naruto also comes to her rescue, surprised that Kabuto is a spy for Orochimaru. While Kabuto doesn't view Naruto as much of a threat, Naruto is able to hit Kabuto with his Rasengan, doing so much damage to Kabuto that he is unable to fully heal. While Kabuto had managed to strike a fatal blow to Naruto's heart before the Rasengan hit him, Tsunade heals Naruto before he can die, leaving Kabuto to lie on the ground, defeated. He later recovers to the point of helping Orochimaru summon Manda, and flees with his master once Orochimaru is defeated. Sasuke Retrieval Arc As Orochimaru anxiously awaits Sasuke Uchiha's arrival at their lair, Kabuto encourages him to switch to a new body while he still can, even offering his own body. Although Orochimaru rejects the offer, Kabuto finds a strong body for Orochimaru to switch to just in case. Although Kabuto's efforts seem to have been needless for a while, Orochimaru finally grows tired of waiting for Sasuke and switches to the body that Kabuto prepared. Kabuto also manipulated Kimimaro to leave to retrieve Sasuke, despite the former's terminal illness. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc When Team Yamato comes to meet one of Sasori's agents, Kabuto is revealed to be that agent. Yamato, disguised as Sasori, is able to learn some things from Kabuto, though just as he is about to capture the latter Orochimaru shows up. Although it seems as though Orochimaru is about to kill Kabuto as a traitor, Kabuto cuts off the Sasori disguise's head, having intended to kill the actual Sasori under Orochimaru's orders. With his cover blown, Yamato calls to the rest of his team for assistance, and Naruto eventually starts to fight Orochimaru. At the start of the battle, Kabuto tries to attack Naruto, though he is almost instantly repelled a good distance by one of Naruto's roars, knocking out Sakura Haruno in the process. He returns back to the bridge and heals Sakura, who had been attacked by Naruto, and hints that the Akatsuki is the greater enemy. After the battle, Kabuto joins Orochimaru and Team Yamato member Sai in returning to their hideout, and Kabuto is tasked with leaving behind a dead body that looks like Sai to prevent anyone from following them. When Sai is later captured, Kabuto comes to his aid, only to be captured by Sai instead. Unable to escape, Kabuto is forthcoming with information, and discourages Naruto from trying to retrieve the traitorous Sasuke. Kabuto is left by himself as Team 7 searches the lair, though is at some point freed and joins Orochimaru and Sasuke when they depart. Three-Tails Arc 's crystal needles.]] Realizing that the time was fast approaching for him to change bodies, Orochimaru sent Kabuto to fetch Guren. When Kabuto nears her location Guren attacks him to see if he is worthy of being Orochimaru's attendant. Satisfied, she accompanies him to Orochimaru's lair and is left in charge of testing the prisoners there and forming a team. When Guren and her team fail to kill a group of Konoha ninja, Kabuto has them help in summoning the Three-Tailed Beast. Kabuto ordered Guren to restrain it with her Crystal Release. When she proves unable to do so, Kabuto retreats upon realizing he needs to rethink their strategy. Later, he begins preparations for a final attempt to capture the Three-Tails during which he secretly meets with Rinji, who is revealed to be a spy for Kabuto. After learning that Konoha has begun attempting to seal away the Three-Tails, Kabuto retrieves Guren and Yūkimaru to stop them. While successfully stopping the Konoha shinobi from sealing the Three-Tails, they manage to obtain Yūkimaru, much to Kabuto's dismay. Deciding to take desperate measures, Kabuto tricked Kigiri, Kihō, and Nurari into thinking they were dying from the injuries they sustained from the Konoha-nin and convinced them to go through a gruelling operation of having cursed seals forcibly activated. He then disguises himself as Rinji, tricks Yūkimaru to use his power to unleash the Three-Tail's full might despite knowing how weakened Yūkimaru was. After a failed attempt to have Yūkimaru make the Three-Tails go on a rampage, Kabuto disguised as Rinji reveals to Yūkimaru that it was Guren who killed his mother, but is shocked that Yūkimaru forgives her. He then attacks Guren and Yūkimaru with scalpels, but are deflected by Naruto. One of the scalpels cuts Rinji's face which turns out to be a mask and it falls off, revealing that he is Kabuto. Since his meeting with Rinji, Kabuto has been posing as him. Kabuto and Naruto fight it out, with Naruto having improved enough to seemingly gain the upper hand over Kabuto. As Guren tries to escape with Yūkimaru, Kabuto then summons Rinji with his Dead Soul Technique to stop her. Guren fights him, only to be immobilized by his bats. Guren who made her promise to protect Yūkimaru at the cost of her life grabs Rinji from behind and sacrifice herself to kill him. Yūkimaru then screams in agony at what appears to be the loss of Guren. The screaming once again awakens Yūkimaru powers and causes the Three-Tails to breaks out of the seal and go on a rampage. Kabuto then leaves the scenery satisfied with what was happening. Itachi Pursuit Arc 's remains.]] After Orochimaru's defeat at the hands of Sasuke, Kabuto integrates remains from Orochimaru's body into his own. The remains start taking control of his body, and Kabuto is in a constant struggle to keep them from spreading. When he later confronts Naruto, Kabuto explains his reasons: he has always defined himself as someone's underling, never living for himself. By taking the remains of Orochimaru he can become strong enough that he need never serve anyone ever again. This being an emulation of Naruto's struggles with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kabuto gives him a book containing Orochimaru's information on Akatsuki in thanks. He departs before he can be apprehended, noting that he will someday fight Naruto after he avenges Orochimaru by killing Sasuke. Konoha History Arc After Naruto Uzumaki defeats Sabiru, Kabuto, hidden in some trees, kills him by throwing a presumably poisoned needle to his neck, so no information regarding who he works for would be leaked. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Kabuto kills three Takigakure shinobi to test his control over his new powers.Naruto chapter 487, page 17 Satisfied, he heads to the Mountains' Graveyard, leaving a trail of bodies that the Anko-led Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party uses to follow him. Once there he confronts Madara Uchiha. Remembering that Kabuto was once Akatsuki's spy, Madara tries to kill him for his traitorous actions. Kabuto responds by using the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection to revive five deceased members of Akatsuki, an incentive for Madara to accept his help in the approaching Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 489, pages 16-20 In return, Kabuto asks that he be given Sasuke to learn the truth about ninjutsu. Madara asks what would happen if he doesn't accept, to which Kabuto responds by summoning a sixth coffin. Seeing the coffin's contents (an act that greatly disturbed him), Madara was forced to agree, though insists upon the condition that he not turn over Sasuke until after the war. The two head off to reformulate their war plans.Naruto chapter 490, pages 1-8 When Madara receives intel on the location of the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails, Kabuto offers to go capture them. Kabuto explains that he is interested in studying Yamato, the Nine-Tails' guardian. If Madara would he prefer he not go, Kabuto says he would settle for a chance to study Zetsu. Madara replies that he can have his own Zetsu to study if he manages to catch the Nine-Tails. Kabuto revives Deidara and together they fly to the Island Turtle upon one of Deidara's clay birds. As they get closer to the island Deidara creates Clay Clones of themselves, which the intercepting Third Tsuchikage attacks. The time this buys is short-lived, as the Tsuchikage himself was a Rock Clone; the Tsuchikage and his escorts confront the real Kabuto and Deidara. While Deidara and the Tsuchikage exchange insults, Manda II seeks out and slows down the Island Turtle. To keep it from moving, Kabuto has Deidara hit it with an explosive squid. Kabuto goes ashore, leaving distracting the Tsuchikage to Deidara. Kurotsuchi pursues Kabuto and manages to catch him. Yamato then appears, creating a route for Aoba Yamashiro to get close to Kabuto and read his mind. Before Aoba is able to begin doing so, Kabuto sheds his captured body and kidnaps Yamato. He retreats into Manda II's nose and returns to Madara, de-summoning Deidara in the process. When Madara questions his failure, Kabuto explains that studying Yamato will allow him to make the White Zetsu Army stronger. Madara accepts this explanation and tells Kabuto to get to work. Shinobi World War Arc Once the Zetsu-modifications are complete, Kabuto requests that Yamato be kept alive so that he can continue to strengthen the Zetsu. Madara accepts again. When all preparations are complete, Kabuto mobilises all of the ninja he has revived to supplement the Zetsu's fighting strength. In the confusion of the armies' movement, Kabuto confronts the monitoring Anko, capturing her after a short scuffle. Madara demands that he kill her because she knows their location. Kabuto refuses, explaining that she has traces of Orochimaru's chakra in her, which he can use to improve his control over the revived shinobi, which is in Madara's best interest. Madara demands that Kabuto explain and demonstrate the Impure World Resurrection if their alliance is to continue. Kabuto does so by using Fū as a sacrifice to resurrect Torune, giving a step-by-step guide to performing the technique and revealing how to defeat it. With Madara satisfied, Kabuto takes Torune and leaves. During his time alone, Kabuto reflects on the progress of his plans to make Madara and the Allied Shinobi Forces eliminate each other. He is also not worried about revealing the workings of the Impure World Resurrection to Madara as he has another technique to rely on and that he will soon learn the secrets of the Sage of Six Paths. Much of his time is spent monitoring the actions of the ninja he revived. After seeing how retaining their emotions can cause the revived's defeat (in the cases of Shin and Sasori), Kabuto worries that Haku and Zabuza Momochi will meet a similar fate. To that end he drains Anko's chakra, allowing him to remotely suppress their personalities and assure their emotions will not get in the way. As the need arises, he also uses the revived ninja to quickly move forces around the battlefield, such as having Gari and Pakura summon the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and Mū summon three former Kage. He does not always suppress the personalities of those under his control, believing that taking their individualities will be a hindrance upon their fighting capabilities. This backfires in the case of Hanzō, who damages himself beyond repair before Kabuto can intervene in order to hand the Allies victory. When Madara goes out of the way to acquire the sealed Gold and Silver Brothers from the Allied Forces, Kabuto deduces that Madara wants the Nine-Tails chakra within them. However, Kabuto instantly realises that Madara only has one of the Eight-Tails' tails so he couldn't understand what Madara was planning. Later, during the second day of the War, he reacted in shock when Naruto Uzumaki in his Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode defeated Toroi near instantly with a Rasengan. Pleased at the prospect of finding Naruto and Killer B before Madara, he thought happily of how he would be able to manipulate Madara in exchange for them and wished that he could see the look on his face, but lamented that his mask hid it. As such, he has Itachi and Nagato, who up until now had been talking to Naruto and B, attack them immediately in the hopes of turning the tides of the battle in his favour. Movies Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Kabuto makes a small appearance along with Orochimaru. He tells Sasuke how Konoha had been attacked, at which Sasuke told him he doesn't care. Orochimaru then ordered him to get a scroll and capture Shinnō. In the end, Sasuke failed to bring Shinnō, at which Kabuto was shocked. Video Games Kabuto plays a role in the Story Mode of Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2, set during the pre-Shippūden filler arcs. He first appears as a shaded figure talking to Bando about his and Kagura's plot to destroy Konoha. When Bando questions Kabuto's motives in the plan, Kabuto simply replies that he has been rather bored lately and is just in it for kicks. Kabuto witnesses Kagura's defeat at the hands of Tsunade and attempts to flee only to be pursued and attacked by Naruto. During the fight Naruto defeats Kabuto with his Rasengan. Accepting defeat, Kabuto escapes, assuring Naruto that their next encounter will end differently. Trivia * "Kabuto" is the last part of the Japanese name for aconite, a plant that can either alleviate pain or kill, which seems fitting as he is a medical-nin who uses his medicinal knowledge in battle. * A kabuto is the name for a samurai's helmet or headplate. With his former team-mates, Yoroi ("armour") and Tsurugi ("sword"), they form an armour-helmet-sword trio. * His family name, , is the short form of the Japanese name of the Medicine/Healer Buddha (long form: Yakushi nyorai), Bhaisajyaguru, and means "Medicine user". * According to the Third Databook: ** Kabuto's hobby is taking care of his scalpels. ** Kabuto wants to fight Naruto and Orochimaru. ** Kabuto in Konohagakure has completed 191 official missions in total: 163 D-rank, 28 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Kabuto's favourite phrase is "Ever-changing". * When chapter 521 was first published in Weekly Shonen Jump, Kabuto was illustrated without his glasses after he left Madara. This is corrected in the tankōbon version of chapter 521. Quotes * (To Naruto) "Little kids think life is so easy. That's why they go on and on about their dreams. That's why they never give up." * (To Naruto) "You've just thrown it all away! Dreams don't come true when you're dead!" * (To Naruto) "Hehehe…, you can't beat me. You have no skills, unlike Sasuke." * (To Naruto) "I decided I wished to be like you as well, Naruto, and for that reason…with Lord Orochimaru now integrated into this body, I plan on finding a new "me", one stronger than Lord Orochimaru himself!" * (To Naruto) "''Finding a new me, that is the lesson you taught me." References